


I'll Be Needing You In My Chambers

by Sammrs



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, bottom!Merlin, top!arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 18:20:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1314595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammrs/pseuds/Sammrs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>{PWP} Merlin is called into Arthur's chambers under the impression of having work to do. Sexy times ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Needing You In My Chambers

**Author's Note:**

> I personally have not had experience in M/M Sex (As I am female... so yeah!) and have not written it in quite some time. It's not the most explicit I *could* write, but it was created in my downtime while plotting out other stories. Anyways, enjoy!

“Merlin. I'll have you in my chambers. Now.” Arthur growled, spinning on his heel and slamming the door to Gaius' chambers behind him.

“What have you done now Merlin?” Gaius sighed, closing his book, “I don't believe I've seen him appear this upset since you left his chain-mail out to rust last summer.”

“I don't know Gaius, but I'd better see what he wants before his highness turns into a clotpole and decides to dirty something and make me clean it.” Merlin stood, adjusting his clothing and heading to Arthur's quarters, trying to recall what he may have done to irritate the young prince, “Arthur? Are you here?” The bedroom appeared to be empty, “Arthur?”

“Hush Merlin.” Arthur had appeared in silence behind him, his arms encircling his waist, “The last thing we need is for someone to come in and see what I plan to do to you.” His teeth grazed Merlin's neck, causing the smaller man to fight back a shiver.

“Arthur, what are you... Uh!” Arthur's hand had begun to move; one up to tangle itself within Merlin's dark locks, and the other trailing slowly across his bare stomach and beyond the waist of his trousers to cover his cock.

“Merlin. If you say one more thing, I will assume that you do not want this. One more word, and I will stop, but if you would like me to continue, I would like you to nod. Do you understand?” Arthur left soft kisses across Merlin's neck and shoulder as he spoke; his warm breath leaving goosebumps across his skin. Arthur waited a few moments before Merlin nodded his head and Arthur released a breath he did not realize he had been holding, “Good. You may speak again.” 

“Arthur.” His name seemed almost like a prayer from Merlin's lips, “Please.” He ground his hips into Arthur's hand, “I'm begging you.” Arthur removed his body from Merlin's with a grin.

“Turn around Merlin; face me.” Merlin did as he was told, looking up at Arthur. His master, his friend, and one day, his king, and could not help but smile. In the time it had taken him to get to Arthur's chambers, he had partially undressed; down to only his trousers, “I have been dancing around this in my mind for some time and...” He paused, placing his hand on Merlin's shoulder and the other on his cheek, “Though I am not sure we could become something, I would like for us to at least have this moment.” Merlin found himself unable to speak as Arthur leaned down and captured his lips with his own; it was an unpracticed kiss, though one that Merlin was sure would have made any of the women in Camelot swoon, but nonetheless he could see stars. 

“Have you even been with another man Arthur?” Merlin said quietly, his hands lying on Arthur's waist.

“No, and you?”

“Never.”

“Then this will be good for both of us, and we must be sure to do this right.” Arthur nodded, a cocky grin gracing his chiseled features as he lifted Merlin up and began to walk him to the bed. Merlin wrapped his legs around Arthur, his face flushing as felt his own cock press against the taunt muscle of Arthur's stomach.

By the time Arthur had lain Merlin down atop his bed, the two men were beginning to feel frenzied; beginning to tear away the clothes of the other until there was nothing more than flesh on flesh. “Arthur, what will you have me do?”

“For now Merlin, I would like you to let me explore you.” The grin had not left his face as Arthur reached down to stroke Merlin's cock in a slow, steady motion.

“Oh Gods.” Merlin tried to bite back a moan as Arthur's skilled fingers ran across the head, smearing pre-come across the sensitive flesh, “Please let me...” His own hand reached towards Arthur, attempting to show him the same pleasure he was receiving.

“Merlin. Don't make me tie you down.” Arthur laughed, “Or would you like that? Does my man servant have a darker side?” The blood that had rushed to Merlin's face drained, flooding his cock until he stood at full mast, on the brink of coming at the thought of Arthur tying him down and pounding into him.

“Arthur, please, I'm going to...” He gasped at he came, shooting thick strings of come across Arthur's fist and his own stomach, “Gods...”

“Alright Merlin, now this may hurt.” Arthur nodded, lubricating his fingers with Merlin's come and slowly inserting a finger into the strong ring of muscle, arching his finger before slowly adding another and scissoring them within Merlin, “Are you alright?”

“Fine Arthur, just fine.” Merlin choked out; he had loosened during his climax, but his body had tightened once more as soon as it felt the probing at his entrance, “Keep going.” Arthur lowered himself down to kiss Merlin's thighs, throwing his leg over his shoulder as he added a third finger.

“Gods you're so tight... Relax Merlin or I may hurt you more than I am able to please you.” He began to lazily stroke his own cock, preparing himself for what both men knew was to come next, “Do you think you may be ready?”

“Y-yes Arthur. I am ready.” Merlin smiled, watching Arthur peel himself away in search of what Merlin could only assume would be an oil. Under his breath, he uttered a spell to loosen his body in preparation, “Please hurry...”

Arthur grinned, happy to see Merlin lying in an almost daze like state across the bed; his face was flushed, his breathing still heavy, and he remained spread our for Arthur like a banquet.

“Oh Merlin, I am going to do everything to you but hurry.” He grinned, coating himself in the oil before he moved back to the bed, “Now hold on.” Merlin nodded and placed his hands on Arthur's shoulders, legs lightly wrapped around his waist, as he returned his weight to the bed and positioned himself, “Let me know if this hurts.”

Merlin groaned slightly as Arthur slowly pushed into him, feeling every vein and curve fill him up slowly. “Ah.... No. No pain.”

“Merlin, you're so tight.” Arthur grinned, sinking his teeth into Merlin's neck, “You weren't lying when you said I was your first man.”

“Why would I-- Oh!” Merlin gasped as Arthur thrust into him. The movements were quick and far between, “Lie.” His nails dug into the larger man's shoulders as he began to pick up the pace, his thrusts becoming faster and deeper each time, “Oh God, Arthur...” He thrust his own hips towards him in a fervor until he could not tell where one man ended and the other began. The moans and gasps rung throughout the castle. Arthur's hands clutched Merlin's hips to the point of bruising, leaving bite marks across the smaller man's shoulders and chest as he ripped into him, unable to control his own speed as Merlin spurred him on with his heels.

It seemed like a moment, and yet as though time has spun past, before Arthur came inside Merlin, filling him to the brink as he bit down one last time, drawing just the slightest amount of blood from Merlin's throat, “Know that you are mine Merlin. No one else will have you this way, ever. If they are to try, I will send them to the chopping block faster than they can turn their head.” Arthur whispered, drawing his own nails down Merlin's body before he pulled out of him and left the bed, “Now. If you get this cleaned up, I believe we are in need of a warm bath... And a second round.”

Arthur had never seen Merlin scramble to clean as quickly as he did in the entirety of time together.


End file.
